Stay in This Love
by cheonsa.sha
Summary: Sebelas tahun, banyak yang berubah kecuali bahwa Donghae begitu menyukai hujan dan apa yang dia dan Hyukjae rasakan ll "Kau adalah milikku dan aku adalah milikmu," ll Aku ada disini, Hae. Kali ini untuk selamanya menetap bersamamu." ll Happy EunHae day #cry# Shonen-ai FF EunHae vers LONG ONE SHOOT, Wanna RnR?


**Title :**

**Stay In This Love**

**A fanfic by Cheonsa Sha**

**Cast :**

**Eunhyuk – Super Junior**

**Donghae – Super Junior**

**Another Cast**

**Warning :**

**It's Shonen-ai, Typo, Gaje, OOC. Dont Like Dont Read**

**Desclaimer :**

**They are belong to themselves and EUNHAE is REAL!**

**.**

**.**

Saat ini sedang hujan, dan seperti biasa dia selalu berada disana. Di samping jendela yang setengah terbuka menikmati sensasi sejuk yang dihasilkan buliran air sambil sesekali memainkan embun yang menempel dikaca jendela dengan tulunjuknya. Aku baru pindah kesini sekitar enam bulan yang lalu, tapi aku sudah mengenalnya cukup dekat dan mendengar semua cerita cintanya yang begitu menyentuh untukku. Dia Lee Donghae, dan ini adalah cerita tentang dirinya.

**FLASHBACK ON**

**11 Years Ago**

Donghae tersenyum lebar saat melihat gerbang sekolah barunya. Akhirnya, dia menjadi murid SMA sekarang. Banyak yang bilang menjadi murid SMA itu tidak menyenangkan. Jam sekolah yang panjang, tugas yang menumpuk, guru yang sering kali killer, dan semua hal yang menyeramkan lainnya, tapi dia tidak peduli. Baginya SMA adalah masa dimana dia bisa mengenal teman – teman baru.

"Donghae-yah!" Donghae menoleh, terlihat namja dengan gigi kelinci dan mata bulat yang indah melambaikan tangannya. Donghae membalas lambaian tangan tersebut dan berlari kecil kearah namja tersebut.

"Sungmin Hyung!" serunya ceria. "Akhirnya kita satu sekolah lagi," lanjutnya sambil memeluk namja bernama Sungmin tersebut. Sungmin sendiri hanya tertawa pelan dengan kelakuan Donghae.

Sungmin dan Donghae sudah berteman sejak SMP. Mereka bersahabat karena sama – sama tergabung di kegiatan paduan sekolah di SMP, hanya saja mereka berbeda satu tingkat atau dengan kata lain Sungmin adalah sunbae Donghae.

"Donghae, kau sudah tahu kelasmu dimana?" tanya Sungmin saat Donghae melepaskan pelukannya. Namja itu mengangguk antusias.

"Saat pengenalan sekolah kemarin kami sudah diajak berkeliling oleh anggota OSIS."

Sekolah sudah cukup ramai walau jam masuk masih 1 jam lagi, sepertinya semua murid sedang merasa bersemangat. Saat melewati lapangan basket suasana jauh lebih ramai, terlihat murid – murid berkerumun disana.

"Hyung, ada apa disana?" Sungmin mengangkat bahunya tanda dia tidak tahu. Donghae lalu menarik lengan Sungmin. "Ayok, kita lihat!"

Sungmin hanya bisa pasrah saat Donghae menyeretnya kedalam kerumunan orang. Setelah berhasil mendesak sana sini akhirnya mereka berdua bisa melihat jelas apa yang terjadi.

Ditengah keruman berbentuk lingkaran besar itu berdiri dua orang namja. Mereka berhadapan, melakukan battle dance.

"Hankyung Hyung!" pekik Sungmin pelan.

"Eh, siapa?"

"Itu…" tunjuk sungmin pada seorang namja dengan porsi tubuh tegap dan proposional. Wajahnya tidak terlihat seperti orang Korea, melainkan China. "Dia Hankyung Hyung, murid kelas 3. Dia ketua club dance sekolah ini."

"Oh…" sahut Donghae pendek, lalu tatapannya teralih ke namja yang satunya. Namja dengan rambut kemerahan sedikit acak namun modis. Namja itu meliuk dengan keren membuat para yeoja menjerit histeris dan para namja bersorak semangat.

"Yang itu siapa, Hyung?"

Sungmin menggeleng. "Aku sepertinya baru melihatnya… sepertinya dia anak baru sepertimu."

"Begitu?" sahut Donghae, lalu kemudian dia menyadari satu hal.

ANAK BARU MENANTANG SUNBAE-NYA BATTLE DANCE DI LAPANGAN SAAT HARI PERTAMA SEKOLAH?

Donghae hanya bisa menggeleng tidak mengerti dan bergidik ngeri, membayangkan si anak baru akan mendapatkan masalah setelah ini. Tapi, sepertinya fikirian Donghae terlalu jauh.

Empat menit kemudian battle selesai, dan tanpa diduga Hankyung merangkul si anak baru dan tertawa puas.

"Kemampuan menarimu semakin hebat, Hyukjae-yah! Kau harus masuk club dance!" Seru Hankyung sambil mengacak – acak rambut si anak baru.

"Hyukjae?" bisik Donghae perlahan tanpa dia sadari. Dan tanpa sadar juga Donghae tersenyum saat melihat gummy smile mengembang di bibir Hyukjae.

.

.

Donghae terduduk di lantai dengan kaki berselonjor dan punggung menempel di dinding. Nafasnya belum kembali normal, masih terdengar ngos-ngosan. Rasanya ingin merutuki dirinya sendiri karena dia memilih masuk ke club dance dan bukannya paduan suara seperti waktu SMP.

"Ini melelahkan…" keluhnya pelan. Suara music masih bergema tapi Donghae memilih munundukan kepalanya dan memainkan telunjuknya di lantai.

"Kau berbohong ya?"

Donghae tersentak, saat kepalanya terangkat ternyata Hyukjae sudah duduk disebelahnya.

"Bohong?" tanya Donghae sambil memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Ne, kau berbohong. Kau bilang kau tidak pernah ikutan club dance, tapi kemampuan menarimu cukup baik. Kau bohong ya?"

Butuh sekitar 5 detik untuk Donghae mencerna perkataan Hyukjae, tapi kemudian dia menggeleng cepat. "Ani! Aku tidak bohong!"

Hyukjae terkekeh pelan lalu bangkit dari duduknya. "Ayo latihan lagi sebelum Hankyung Hyung datang dan mengomel melihat kita bermalas – malasan begini."

Donghae menghela nafasnya. Menari benar – benar melelahkan, tapi dia tidak berniat untuk keluar dari club dance. Bagaimanapun dia sendiri yang memilih untuk bergabung dengan club ini dua bulan yang lalu, walau dia sendiri tidak tahu alasannya apa. Dia benar – benar tidak pernah berlatih menari, berbeda dengan Hyukjae yang sudah menarik sejak di SMP. Donghae sekarang tahu kenapa Hyukjae dan Hankyung bisa dance battle di hari pertama sekolah, mereka sudah mengenal sejak SMP dan sama – sama tergabung di club dance.

Hyukjae terlihat sudah kembali menari bersama Junsu, teman satu kelasnya yang juga sama – sama memiliki bakat menari. Donghae menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal melihat bagaimana keduanya terlihat begitu selaras dengan musik. Setelah kemabli menghela nafas, Donghae memilih bergabung bersama keduanya.

.

.

Mata Donghae terlihat berbinar menatap langit. Awan hitam terlihat menggantung di udara dan itu artinya satu hal; Hujan. Musim panas kali ini terasa begitu panas, itu sebabnya Donghae berharap hujan akan benar – benar turun. Dia sangat menyukai hujan.

Tes!

Hampir saja Donghae bersorak senang saat tetesan air mulai berjatuhan dari langit. Segera dia berlari ke halte terdekat. Walaupun dia menyukai hujan tapi bukan berarti dia tertarik untuk hujan – hujanan dan mendapatkan flu.

Byur! Hujan turun dengan deras saat Donghae sampai di Halte bus yang kosong. Senyumnya mengembang dan tangannya terulur untuk merasakan sejuk air hujan, lalu mulai terkekeh pelan.

"Apa bermain air hujan begitu menyenangkan?"

"Eh?" Donghae menoleh saat mendengar suara yang dia kenal. "Hyukjae? Sejak kapan kau ada disini?" tanya Donghae bingung. Tadi dia tidak menyadari kehadiran namja yang kini berdiri sekitar 1 meter disampingnya. Rambutnya terlihat sedikit basah.

"Sekitar tiga menit yang lalu," jawab Hyukjae. "Tapi sepertinya kau terlalu asyik dengan air hujan," lanjutnya sambil tertawa pelan.

"Hei, aku memang suka hujan!" seru Donghae cepat, mencoba menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

Mendengar itu tawa Hyukjae justru semakin keras membuat Donghae mengirimkan deathglarenya. "Ya ya ya! Kenapa kau malah tertawa?"

Hyukjae sama sekali tidak takut dengan deathglare yang Donghae berikan, tapi dia memutuskan untuk berhenti tertawa walau sulit untuk tidak sekedar tersenyum melihat Donghae yang menggerutu kesal.

"Aku juga suka hujan," ujar Hyukjae tiba – tiba. "Tapi aku lebih suka menari dibawah hujan dibandingkan bermain air hujan…" Hyukjae menahan diri untuk tidak terkekeh saat mengatakan kalimat terakhir.

Donghae memutar matanya kesal, tapi ekspresinya berubah menjadi heran. "Menari? Saat Hujan?"

Hyukjae mengangguk, lalu tangannya terulur untuk merasakan air hujan sebelum akhirnya bergumam pelan. "Sudah lama juga…"

Tiba – tiba Hyukjae meletakkan jas sekolah dan tasnya di bangku halte dan melangkah menuju trotoar yang tidak ternaungi halte. Suasana cukup sepi, mungkin orang – orang memutuskan untuk berada di dalam ruangan saat ini, hanya mobil yang berlalu lalang itupun tidak banyak.

"Kau mau apa? Hyukjae, kau bisa sakit." Seru Donghae saat melihat apa yang Hyukjae lakukan, tapi namja itu tidak menggubris.

Hyukjae terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya badannya mulai bergerak. Donghae akhirnya mengerti apa yang manja itu lakukan, dan dia juga langsung tahu gerakan yang Hyukjae bawakan. Itu tarian yang sedang Donghae pelajari seminggu belakangan ini.

Butuh sekitar satu menit sebelum akhirnya Donghae melepaskan tas dan jas sekolahnya, meletakkan di bangku halte sebelum akhirnya bergabung bersama Hyukjae. Itu pertama kalinya Donghae menari dibawah hujan, menari tanpa alunan musik.

**-next day-**

"Junsu, kemana Hyukjae?" tanya Hankyung saat tidak mendapati Hyukjae di ruang latihan.

"Dia terkena flu, Hyung. Hari ini dia tidak masuk sekolah."

"Flu? Aish! Tadi aku dapat kabar dari Sungmin kalau Donghae juga sedang flu. Sepertinya perubahan musim mulai berpengaruh pada kesehatan." Gerutu Hangkyung sebelum akhirnya dia berseru pada seluruh anggota Club. "Kalian semua sebaiknya lebih menjaga kesehatan kalian!"

.

.

Donghae hanya bisa menatap Hyukjae dari jarak sekitar 5 meter. Sudah 6 bulan sejak mereka menjadi murid di sekolah ini, dan hari ini sedang terjadi sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan di Club Dance.

"Hankyung Hyung, sehebat apapun Hyukjae, dia tetap masih kelas satu. Dia tidak bisa ikut dalam pemilihan ini, harus anggota dari kelas dua."

"Tahun depan, baru Hyukjae bisa ikut."

Hyukjae terlihat murung walau dia berusaha terlihat tenang. Hari ini sedang ada perdebatan di Club. Ketua Club dance sudah waktunya diganti karena Hankyung sudah kelas 3. Hankyung merasa Hyukjae yang paling tepat untuk menempati posisinya, tapi hampir semua anggota menolak karena bagaimanapun dia masih termasuk junior.

"Hankyung Hyung…" Tiba – tiba Hyukjae bersuara. "Maaf menyela. Tapi… aku setuju dengan yang lain. Sebaiknya aku memang tidak ikut dalam pemilihan."

Hangkyung terlihat kecewa, tapi akhirnya dia mengerti. Sebaiknya memang tidak dipaksakan daripada nantinya jadi masalah.

"Baiklah. Sekarang kita akan pilih 3 calon dari kelas dua untuk calon ketua club selanjutnya. Nantinya…"

Donghae sudah tidak mendengar lagi apa yang Hangkyung katanya, perhatiannya kini terpusat ke Hyukjae yang berdiri menempel di dinding sambil melipat kedua tangannya. Dia bisa melihat senyum namja itu tidak sepertinya, dan Donghae merasa harus melakukan sesuatu. Lalu, sebuah ide terlintas dibenaknya.

.

.

Hyukjae tidak tahu kemana Donghae akan membawanya. Dia hanya bisa pasrah saat namja itu menyeretnya sejak dari gerbang sekolah, memaksanya untuk mengikutinya.

Alis Hyukjae terangkat sebelah karena kini mereka berdua berada di depan kedai es krim mungil.

"Ini… apa?" tanya Hyukjae bingung. Donghae tidak langsung menjawab, melainkan memaksa Hyukjae untuk duduk di salah satu kursi pembeli lalu menuju ke konter pemesanan. Tidak lama Donghae kembali dengan membawa dua gelas plastik dan meletakkan salah satunya di depan Hyukjae lalu duduk di depan namja itu.

Hyukjae menatap bingung eskrimnya apalagi saat dia melihat eskrim itu berwarna merah muda pekat.

"Strawberry? Kau tahu?" tanya Hyukjae hati – hati.

Donghae mengangguk. "Aku melihatmu saat menatap buah strawberry dengan tatapan berbinar beberapa hari lalu, jadi kesimpulanku… Kau suka strawberry."

"Tatapan berbinar? Aku tidak pernah melakukan itu!" protes Hyukjae. Tapi kemudian tatapannya kembali teralih ke eskrim strawberry… dan menatapnya dengan tatapan berbinar.

Donghae tersenyum apalagi saat Hyukjae mulai memasukan suapan eskrim pertamanya. Gummy smilenya kembali muncul.

"Gomawo, Hae-yah…"

Uhuk! Hampir saja Donghae tersedak mendengar Hyukjae memanggilnya dengan panggilan akrab seperti itu.

"Kau tidak apa – apa, Hae?"

Lagi – lagi pangilan itu.

"Aaa... ya! Aku tidak apa – apa." Sahut Donghae cepat.

Hanya perasaannya saja atau memang Hyukjae menatapnya lembut?

Donghae menggeleng pelan lalu mulai kembali menyuapkan eskrim ke dalam mulutnya.

.

.

**9 Years Ago**

"Kita masuk 2 besar!" Seru Hyukjae yang langsung disambut oleh teriakan seluruh anggota di Club. "Kalian tahu artinya apa?"

"Berlatih lebih keras!" Seru seluruh anggota dengan semangat.

Donghae memilih diam, bersandar di dinding menatap Hyukjae yang sekarang mulai menerangkan tentang penambahan jam latihan dan segala halnya. Sekolah mereka memang masuk final dalam perlombaan menari antar SMA tingkat nasional, dan Hyukjae sebagai ketua club menjadi yang paling bertanggung jawab disini.

Melihat Hyukjae bersemangat seperti sekarang membuat Donghae tersenyum. Rasanya baru kemarin dia menyeret Hyukjae ke kedai eskrim saat namja itu bersedih karena pemilihan ketua, tapi nyatanya itu sudah 2 tahun yang lalu. Saat ini mereka sudah kelas 3 dan sudah satu tahun ini Hyukjae menjadi ketua club dance.

"Oppa, gerakan yang kemarin itu benar – benar sulit. Apa aku bisa?" Seorang yeoja cantik menghampiri Hyukjae. "Aku takut gagal melakukan gerakan itu."

Hyukjae tertawa pelan lalu mengusap rambut yeoja itu perlahan. "Kenapa harus khawatir? Kau dancer yeoja terbaik di club ini, Hyoyeon-ah."

Entah kenapa Donghae refleks membuang muka saat melihat itu. Hyoyeon adalah adik kelasnya yang sangat berbakat menari dan cukup dekat dengan Hyukjae hingga sering digosipkan berpacaran. Hyukjae dan Hyoyeon sudah sering menepis berita itu, tapi gossip tentang mereka terus beredar.

"Jadi kau kesini hanya untuk melamun, eoh?"

Donghae menoleh. Hyukjae ternyata sudah berdiri di sampingnya, sama – sama bersandar di dinding.

"Aku tidak melamun!" elak Donghae. "Ah ya, cukkae! Berkat kau club kita bisa masuk final!"

Hyukjae menggeleng. "Bukan aku yang membuat club kita masuk final, ini hasil kerja keras kita semua."

Hanya sebuah anggukan kecil yang Donghae berikan sebagai Respon. Tatapannya kini beralih ke anggota yang sedang berlatih.

"Rasanya baru kemarin ya…"

Kalimat Hyukjae membuat Donghae menoleh, menatap Hyukjae yang ternyata menatapnya sejak tadi sambil tersenyum. Melihat itu refleks Donghae tersenyum.

"Ini akan jadi perlombaan terakhirku sebelum akhirnya harus dipilih ketua baru…"

"Kalau begitu aku akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk membantumu, Hyuk."

"Aku tahu. Kau selalu membantuku, Hae."

Donghae kembali membuang mukanya, kali ini karena entah mengapa dia merasa malu. Mencoba meyakinkan dirinya kalau telinganya yang salah mendengar, suara Hyukjae terdengar terlalu lembut.

"Saat kita lulus SMA nanti, aku akan benar – benar merindukkan club ini."

Kemudian Donghae tersadar masa SMA akan segera berakhir sekitar 6 bulan lagi, itu artinya mungkin dia dan Hyukjae akan terpisah. Mereka belum tentu akan kuliah di kamus yang sama. Membayangkan itu hati Donghae berubah kalut. Walau tidak pernah sekalipun satu kelas tapi Hyukjae sudah terlalu mengisi harinya, baik di club dance atau saat mereka berlatih basket bersama, atau disaat akhir pekan. Mereka yang tidak memiliki yeojachingu memilih untuk hang out bersama. Sekedar berkeliaran dipusat perbelanjaan, menonton film atau pergi ke pantai saat ada tambahan hari libur.

"Tapi dari semua itu ada satu hal yang akan sangat aku rindukan…" Suara Hyukjae mungkin hanya berupa gumaman, tapi Donghae masih bisa mendengarnya. "Aku akan sangat merindukan hal yang pernah kita lakukan bersama, Hae."

Kali ini Donghae yakin dia tidak salah mendengar, dan seketika hatinya menghangat.

.

.

**8 Years Ago**

"Huaaaah!" Donghae merentangkan kedua tangannya, mencoba meregangkan ototnya yang mulai kaku. Jam sudah menunjukan jam 12 malam, dan dia baru saja menyelesaikan tugas kuliahnya. Jadi mahasiswa benar – benar melelahkan, jauh melelahkan dibandingkan masa SMA.

"Hoaaam." Kali ini dia menguap, sudah tidak bisa menahan kantuk yang sudah dirasakan sejak tadi. Dimasukan tugas yang sudah dibungkus map ke dalam tas, memastikan tugas ini tidak akan tertinggal besok.

Lampu kamar sudah tergantikan lampu tidur saat ini. Donghae segera naik ke tempat tidur dan menarik selimut, malam ini udara cukup dingin. Donghae tahu dia harus segera tidur, tapi nyatanya dia malah setengah melamun.

"Sulit menemukan sahabat yang sepertimu, Hyuk. Walau aku menemukan banyak orang yang menyenangkan tapi tetap saja…"

Donghae menghela nafasnya perlahan. Dia dan Hyukjae akhirnya memutuskan untuk berbeda kampus. Hyukjae masuk Universitas Seni untuk menggali potensi menarinya, sementara Donghae memutuskan kuliah di Universitas Ekonomi.

"Apa kau sudah menemukan sahabat baru disana, Hyuk?"

Membayangkan itu entah kenapa hati Donghae menjadi kesal. Ditarik selimut hingga menutupi tubuhnya, tidak mau membayangkan hal tersebut.

.

.

Donghae berlari sambil mencoba menutupi kepalanya dengan tas gendong dari hujan yang sedang mengguyur Seoul. Saat melihat sebuah café tanpa berfikir dua kali Donghae memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam. Secangkir kopi panas pasti akan sangat membantu tubuhnya yang kedinginan, dan memilih duduk disamping jendela kaca yang besar merupakan cara terbaik menikmati sore ini. Kopi panas terlihat mengepul dari cangkirnya membuatnya tersenyum cerah. Setelah menyeruput kopinya sedikit tatapannya kini beralih ke jalan raya. Hujan terlihat semakin besar membuatnya tersenyum cerah. Diketuk-ketuk jendela cafe perlahan sambil sesekali terkekeh pelan.

"Kau tidak berubah, Hae."

Donghae menoleh cepat ke arah suara mendengar nicknamenya disebut, nickname yang cukup dia rindukan. Dan jantungnya berdetak cepat seketika, Hyukjae duduk di depannya.

"H-Hyuk?"

"Masih seperti anak kecil hanya karena hujan… Benar – benar seorang Lee Donghae."

Seketika Donghae merasa pipinya menghangat walau jelas – jelas udara sedang dingin.

"Aaa itu…" Donghae terdiam, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Perasaannya saja atau memang Hyukjae terlihat lebih tampan?

"Aku rasa banyak yang harus kita bicarakan, Hae. Keberatan kalau ke rumahku setelah hujan reda?"

"Eh?"

.

.

Dan disinilah Donghae berada sekarang. Di rumah sederhana namun nyaman tempat Hyukjae dan keluarganya tinggal, tapi mereka sedang tidak ada dirumah. Sora, kakak perempuan Hyukjae masih berada di kantor. Sementara kedua orang tua Hyukjae sedang pergi ke rumah kerabat mereka.

"Sudah lama aku tidak kesini."

Donghae masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas saat dulu dia sering kesini hanya untuk sekedar menemani Hyukjae saat sendirian di rumah atau sekedar makan malam bersama keluarga Hyukjae saat akhir pekan.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah ke rumahku, Hae?"

"Karena aku fikir kau sibuk. Kau juga tidak pernah ke rumahku sejak kuliah."

Hening sesaat. Entah kenapa Donghae merasa gugup, dia merasa ini efek karena hampir beberapa bulan ini mereka tidak bertemu.

"Bagaimana di kampus? Apa banyak orang yang menyenangkan disana?"

"Cukup banyak. Maksudku semua yang disana menyukai seni, tentu saja menyenangkan."

Donghae mencoba merespon walau yang keluar hanya gumaman kecil, dia terlalu bingung dan kalut mendengar kata – kata Hyukjae barusan.

"Tapi tetap saja, tidak sama seperti dulu. Tidak ada yang sepertimu…"

Suasana hening seketika, tiba – tiba saja keduanya merasa canggung hingga akhirnya terdengar suara gemuruh air yang menyadarkan mereka kalau hujan kembali turun dan kali ini lebih deras.

"Aish! Bagaimana aku pulang?"

"Menginap saja," saran Hyukjae cepat. Sedetik kemudian dia tersadar dengan apa yang dia katakan. "Maksudku hujan sangat deras, lagi pula ini sudah malam."

Sebenarnya Donghae ragu. Sesering apapun dia kerumah Hyukjae dulu, dia tidak pernah menginap. Tapi kali ini sepertinya dia tidak punya pilihan lain.

"Mmm baiklah…" jawab Donghae akhirnya membuat Hyukjae tersenyum.

.

.

"Kau sudah lupa gerakan ini?" tanya Hyukjae sambil menggerakan tubuhnya. Musik mengalun dengan volume pas di kamarnya. Tiba – tiba Hyukjae berhenti menari, berjalan mendekati Donghae yang sedang terduduk di ujung tempat tidur dan menarik namja tersebut hingga berdiri.

"Hyuk!"

"Ayolah Hae, kau pasti masih hapal gerakan lagu ini."

Awalnya Donghae merasa canggung, sejak lulus SMA dia tidak pernah menari lagi, tapi lambat laun dia mulai menikmati tariannya. Ternyata dia memang masih hapal gerakannya.

Suara tawa mulai terdengar dari keduanya, apalagi sesekali Hyukjae menambahkan gerakan konyol di sela – sela tarian. Mereka terus menari. Satu lagu, dua lagu, terus menari, tidak mempedulikan hujan yang masih menguyur diluar sana.

"Ini… Menyengkan!"

.

.

Perlahan Donghae mulai membuka matanya, butuh sekian detik untuknya membiasakan diri dengan cahaya. Rasanya ada yang berbeda dengan pagi ini. Walau kesadarannya belum terkumpul semua tapi dapat dia rasakan aroma segar, seperti aroma strawberry. Saat matanya membuka sempurna yang pertama terlihat olehnya adalah dada yang terbalut oleh kaus putih tipis.

Matanya membulat apalagi saat kemudian dia sadar posisinya saat ini. Dia sedang menelusup di dada Hyukjae dengan tangannya menyentuh pinggang Hyukjae, sementara itu dapat dia rasakan pula sebuah tangan melingkar di tubuhnya yang kemudian dia sadari sebagai tangan Hyukjae.

Donghae mengangkat wajahnya dan ternyata Hyukjae masih tertidur nyenyak. Setelah mencoba mencerna apa yang terjadi refleks Donghae menarik dirinya hingga pelukan Hyukjae terlepas. Namja itu melenguh pelan tapi tidak terbangun.

"Barusan itu apa?" gumam Donghae sambil mengusap wajahnya perlahan. Seingatnya semalam tidak seperti tadi. Setelah selesai menari 5 lagu Donghae dan Hyukjae bergantian mandi. Hyukjae meminjamkan sebuah piyama kepadanya, lalu keduanya tidur dalam dengan jarak satu meter, tapi pagi ini…

Perlahan Donghae mendapatkan kesadarannya. Segera dia menuju ke kamar mandi, mencuci muka dan menyikat giginya lalu berganti pakaianya semalam. Saat keluar kamar mandi Hyukjae masih tertidur, sepertinya dia sangat lelah. Pipi donghae memanas melihat Hyukjae terlihat sangat tampan saat tertidur, tapi kemudian ditampar pipinya pelan mencoba mendapatkan kesadarannya lagi. Setelah menuliskan sebuah note di secarik kertas dan meletakkannya di meja kecil di dekat tempat tidur segera dia berlalu dari situ.

Dapat Donghae rasakan jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat, bahkan saat dia sudah meninggalkan rumah tersebut.

"Ini tidak benar," gumamnya lirih sebelum akhirnya menaiki bus menuju rumahnya.

.

.

"Menurutmu bagaimana, Donghae? Kau setuju dengan ide yang Siwon Hyung berikan?"

Tidak ada respon.

"Donghae?"

Tetap tidak respon.

Namja dengan tinggi diatas Donghae dan kulit putih bernama Kyuhun itu menghela nafasnya perlahan, kemudian…

"YA LEE DONGHAE! KAU INI SEBENARNYA SEDANG MELAMUNKAN APA?!"

BRUG!

Teriakan Kyuhyun sukses membuat Donghae terjengkang dari kursi yang sedang dia duduki. Dia beruntung di kelas hanya ada dia dan dua temannya itu.

"Kyu, kenapa teriak – teriak sih?" gerutu Donghae kesal sambil mengusap bokongnya yang sakit, memperbaiki posisi kursi dan kembali duduk.

Kyuhyun dan Siwon sendiri hanya tertawa melihatnya.

"Kau terlalu sering melamun akhir – akhir ini, Donghae. Bahkan disaat kita sedang membahas laporan kelompok," terang Siwon saat dia sudah bisa menghentikan tawanya, sementara Kyuhyun masih terkekeh pelan.

"Mianhe, Siwon. Tadi kita sampai mana?" tanya Donghae mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, tidak mempedulikan Kyuhyun yang masih tersenyum meledeknya.

Siwon benar, dia semakin sering melamunnya, tepatnya tiga bulan belakangan ini. Donghae masih sering merasa jantungnya berdetak cepat setiap kali dia mengingat apa yang terjadi pagi itu walau sejak itu dia belum pernah bertemu lagi dengan Hyukjae, dan dia sering merasa dia tidak akan sanggup bertemu Hyukjae jika jantungnya terus menggila seperti ini.

.

.

Jari telunjuk Donghae mengetuk – ngetuk meja Café sementara tatapannya berjelajah kemanapun menghidari kontak mata dengan namja yang duduk di depannya. Hyukjae yang melihat itu menggeleng perlahan sebelum akhirnya menangkap pipi Donghae dengan kedua tanganya dan membuat namja itu melihat padanya.

"Apa aku terlihat sangat jelek hari ini sampai kau tidak mau melihatku, Hae?"

Hari ini, tepatnya 4 bulan setelah malam itu, Hyukjae sengaja menemui Donghae ke kampusnya dan mengajak namja itu ke Café, Hyukjae merasa perlu menanyakan satu hal.

"Kenapa kau pergi begitu saja waktu itu?" tanya Hyukjae masih memegang kedua pipi Donghae.

Mata Donghae membulat, tidak siap dengan pertanyaan itu. "A-aku buru – buru, aku ada kelas pagi." Hanya jawaban itu yang bisa Donghae berikan.

Hyukjae melepaskan kedua tangannya dari pipi Donghae dan menatap namja itu dengan alis kanan terangkat. "Kuliah di hari Minggu?"

Saat itu juga Donghae merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. "M-maksudku… aku ada kegiatan di kampus."

Hening sesaat.

"Kau sedang dekat dengan seseorang, Hae? Yeoja maksudku."

Pertanyaan tiba – tiba Hyukjae sempat membuat Donghae melongo, tapi kemudian dia mengerti apa maksud namja itu.

"Ya, ada seorang yeoja. Kakak tingkatku…"

"Begitu? Dia cantik?"

"Cantik, sangat cantik…" jawab Donghae, terdengar ragu.

Hyukjae meneguk milkshake strawberrynya perlahan tetapi tatapannya tetap tertuju pada Donghae membuat Donghae kembali memalingkan wajahnya gugup.

"Kau… dengan ku saja, Hae."

"Hah?" Donghae menatap Hyukjae heran, dahinya berkerut bingung. "Kau bilang apa barusan?"

"Kau pasti mendengarnya, aku tahu kau mendengarnya."

Tentu saja Donghae mendengarnya, Hyukjae mengucapkannya dengan cukup jelas. Wajah Donghae memerah, antara malu dan sedikit kesal.

"Ini tidak lucu, Hyuk!"

"Aku tidak sedang membuat lelucon," jawab Hyukjae tenang. Ketenangan yang entah kenapa membuat emosi Donghae menaik. "Aku serius."

"CUKUP!" seru Donghae tiba – tiba, lupa sedang berada dimana mereka sekarang, beruntung mereka duduk di tempat yang sedikit tersebunyi dan Café cukup ramai sehingga suara Donghae tidak terdengar. "Ini terdengar gila! Kau pasti becanda."

"Tidak. Aku serius."

Mata Donghae membulat sempurna, Hyukjae terlihat tidak sedang becanda.

"Kau gila!"

"Aku bilang aku tidak gila."

"Aku namja!"

"Aku tahu," sahut Hyukjae cepat. "Tapi aku tidak gila."

Donghae mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Hae…"

"Diamlah,Hyuk!" seru Donghae. Hyukjae tetap terlihat tenang walau dapat terlihat guratan luka dimatanya. "Dengar, aku menyukai kakak tingkatku. Namanya Sandara, dan dia sangat cantik. Aku benar – benar menyukainya."

Tidak ada respon dari Hyukjae.

"…Jadi berhentilah membuat lelucon seperti ini. Sebaiknya kau cari yeojachingu, anak seni pasti cantik – cantikkan?"

Hyukjae masih memilih diam, dengan tetap menatap Donghae. Setelah beberapa saat tidak ada yang bersuara Donghae memilih bangkit dari kursinya.

"Aku harus pulang," ujarnya singkat. Tapi belum dia sempat melangkah Hyukjae mangatakan sesuatu yang membuat dia terdiam.

"Malam itu… Kau gelisah dalam tidurmu, itu sebabnya aku memelukmu. Setelah itu kau langsung terlihat tenang, Hae."

Untuk sesaat Donghae membatu di tempat, tapi kemudian dia melangkah pergi setelah berhasil mengumpulkan kesadarannya kembali. Hanya saja dia menyadari satu hal, pipinya memanas hebat dan jantungnya berdetak terlalu cepat.

.

.

**7 Years Ago**

Dia menyukai Sandara... kan?

Tentu saja dia menyukainya. Tidak ada alasan untuk tidak menyukai Sandara Park. Dia cantik, menarik, menyenangkan, baik hati dan lembut. Dia salah satu kreasi Tuhan yang cukup sempurna. Yeoja yang mampu membuat banyak namja tertarik padanya, termasuk Donghae.

Tidak mungkin Donghae tidak menyukainya. Donghae pasti sangat menyukai Sandara.

Tapi…

Kenapa dia menolak yeoja itu?

"Aaaaaaaaaaaa!" Donghae berteriak keras diatap kampus. Kepalanya sakit, merasa bingung dengan dirinya sendiri.

Sandara mengatakan perasaan padanya siang ini, dan dia menolaknya tanpa berfikir. Tiba – tiba saja dia menyadari bahwa dia hanya mengagumi kakak tingkatnya tersebut, tapi tidak ada sedikitpun keinginan dalam dirinya untuk bersamanya.

Setelah puas berteriak direbahkan badannya di lantai atap, menatap langit yang mulai berubah warna menjadi oranye. Sore ini cukup cerah dan hangat karena sekarang adalah musim semi, tapi Donghae merasa hatinya berantakan tidak jelas, dan dia merindukan seseorang.

"Hyuk, kau sedang apa sekarang?" bisiknya, entah pada siapa.

.

.

Sore yang cerah di musim panas, Donghae memutuskan untuk berkeliling pusat perbelanjaan bersama Kyuhyun dan Siwon. Sudah hal biasa jika mereka bertiga menjadi pusat perhatian kemanapun mereka pergi, tiga orang namja tampan… dan single.

Donghae sedang kebingungan untuk memilih antara kaos biru berkerah atau kaos V neck garis – garis saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Hankyung Hyung!" seru Donghae senang saat mengetahu siapa namja yang menepuk pundaknya. Sudah lama dia tidak bertemu Sunbae favoritenya itu. Dulu saat masih di SMA dan Hankyung sudah lulus kadang Hangkyung masih berkunjung ke sekolah, tapi setelah Donghae lulus dia sama sekali tidak pernah bertemu Sunbaenya itu.

Hankyung kuliah di Universitas Seni tempat Hyukjae akhirnya melanjutkan kuliah.

"Katanya kau sudah berhenti berlatih menari, kenapa?"

"Hyung tahu soal itu?"

"Ne, Hyukjae yang bilang padaku."

Mendengar nama Hyukjae hati Donghae seketika bergemuruh. Entah apa, tapi dia merasa semua bercampur aduk disana.

"Apa kabar Hyukjae?" tanya Donghae sambil terus mencoba meredam perasaannya.

"Dia baik. Kelompoknya berhasil masuk menjadi finalis di perlombaan tingkat nasional, jadi dia lumayan sibuk sekarang."

Tanpa sadar Donghae tersenyum, mengagumi semangat Hyukjae.

Sesaat mereka berdua terlibat obrolan seru yang lebih sering membahas bagaimana mereka dulu di SMA sampai akhirnya Donghae harus mengakhiri obrolan tersebut saat Siwon dan Kyuhyun mengajaknya untuk pulang.

"Ah ya Hyung, apa Hyukjae sedang dekat dengan seseorang? Maksudku apa dia sudah punya yeojachingu sekarang?"

"Sepertinya belum," jawab Hankyung yang tanpa disangka membuat Donghae menghela nafas lega, tapi hanya sesaat. "Tapi dia sedang dekat dengan seorang yeoja, teman satu kelompoknya."

Tubuh Donghae menegang, apalagi saat Hankyung mulai menceritakan soal yeoja tersebut. Namanya IU, yeoja manis dan cantik dengan mata indah yang menarik. Dia salah satu yeoja berbakat dia Kampus dan salah satu yang paling dekat dengan Hyukjae. Sebelum perlombaan ini mereka pernah tampil berdua di pentas kampus, menari bersama diiringi lagu yang IU nyanyikan sendiri.

Mendengar itu Donghae merasa seperti ditikam sesuatu. Dapat dia bayangkan saat Hyukjae menari berdua dengan yeoja tersebut, menari penuh perasaan seperti yang selalu Hyukjae lalukan.

Saat itu juga Donghae menyadari satu hal…

Dia..

Cemburu.

.

.

Biasanya Donghae selalu menyukai dimana hujan mulai turun, tapi tidak kali ini. Hujan yang turun deras malam ini membuatnya semakin terpuruk. Donghae tahu, setiap manusia akan dihadapkan dengan kata perpisahan, tapi kali ini dia tidak bisa sanggup menerima perpisahan ini.

"Appa…" lirihnya perlahan di sela – sela tangisannya. Dia belum pernah merasa selemah dan seterpuruk ini, dan juga begitu kesepian seperti ini.

Tiga hari yang lalu Appa Donghae meninggal dunia, dan saat itu Donghae merasa nyawanya ikut tercabut. Dia begitu mencintai Appanya dan saat ini dia merasa bingung, entah harus bagaimana.

Banyak teman yang sudah datang, memberinya semangat tapi dia tetap merasa begitu kesepian. Hanya pelukan Eommanya yang mampu membuat tenang, tapi sekarang Eomma sudah tertidur, itupun setelah meminum obat tidur dari Lee Donghwa, Hyung Kandung Donghae. Eomma dan Donghwa sama terpuruknya dengan Donghae, hanya saja mereka jauh lebih kuat.

"Appa…" Donghae kembali berbisik lirih sambil memeluk kedua lututnya di tempat tidur dan membenamkan kepalanya di kedua lututnya. Isakannya terdengar memilukan, dan Donghae tidak tahu harus bagaimana agar dia bisa mengurangi kesedihan dan rasa kesepiannya.

Dan saat itu tiba – tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka.

Hyukjae berdiri disana, menatapnya penuh khawatir.

"H-Hyuk?" bisik Donghae pelan.

Hyukjae segera berjalan cepat ke arah Donghae dan duduk menghadapnya. Sesaat ditatapnya namja itu, dan dia begitu terluka melihat Donghae yang begitu rapuh.

"Mianhe, aku baru tahu…"

Belum selesai dia bicara, tiba – tiba Donghae memeluknya, membenamkan wajahnya di leher Hyukjae.

"Hyuk… Appa…"

Mendengar Donghae mulai menangis kembali, Hyukjae segera membalas pelukan itu, memeluk Donghae erat namun lembut.

Tangis Donghae perlahan mereda, hanya terdengar sesekali isakan dan gumaman lirihnya menyebut 'Appa'.

"Aku disini, Hae."

Donghae tidak mengucapkan apa – apa, tapi dapat Hyukjae rasakan saat namja itu menggenggam kemejanya lebih erat. Hyukjae mengecup kening Donghae lembut, memastikan bahwa dirinya benar – benar ada untuk namja itu. Donghae tetap tidak mengatakan apa – apa, tapi perlahan isakannya berhenti dan nafasnya mulai terdengar tenang.

Sungmin yang melihat itu tersenyum walau matanya berkaca – kaca. Ditutup pintu kamar Donghae perlahan. Dia tidak perlu merasa terlalu khawatir sekarang. Ternyata menjemput Hyukjae dan mengatakan apa yang terjadi pada Donghae kepadanya merupakan keputusan yang benar.

.

.

Saat terbangun yang pertama Donghae rasakan adalah aroma strawberry, dan dia segera tahu apa penyebabnya. Berbeda dengan saat itu, kali ini Donghae memilih tetap diposisinya, dipelukan Hyukjae. Kepalanya terangkat membuatnya bisa wajah donghae yang masih terlelap, dan itu membuat jantungnya berdetak cepat.

Hyukjae dan segala keindahan yang dimilikinya membuat pipi Donghae merona. Ternyata berada dipelukkan Hyukjae senyaman ini. Waktu itu dia terlalu kalut hingga tidak bisa merasakannya.

"Hyuk..." bisik Donghae pelan, takut membangunkan Hyukjae. "Hyuk-kie…" Donghae terkekeh pelan mendengar nick name itu dan mulai berfikir apa Hyukjae mau dipanggil seperti itu.

Perlahan Hyukjae membuka matanya mendengar suara Donghae dan yang pertama dia lihat adalah wajah manis yang sedang menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Pagi, Hae.,." bisik Hyukjae dengan suara yang agak serak.

"Pagi, Hyuk…kie," jawab Donghae sambil berusaha menutupi rasa malunya.

Hyukjae tersenyum lalu kembali menutup matanya. "Panggilan yang lucu, aku suka. Sekarang aku mau tidur lagi, aku ngantuk."

"Eh tapi…"

"Kau juga pasti kurang tidur beberapa hari ini, Hae."

Donghae sudah akan protes lagi tapi dia hanya bisa terdiam saat Hyukjae mengecup kepalanya singkat, masih sambil memejamkan matanya. Donghae merasa dia tidak punya pilihan lain. Kepalanya kembali menelusup di dada Hyukjae, merasakan aroma strawberry disana.

Kesedihan tidak seketika menghilang dari hatinya, bagaimanpun dia begitu mencintai Appanya. Tapi setidaknya Donghae sudah tidak merasa kesepian lagi sekarang.

.

.

**6 Years Ago**

Donghae sedang menyenderkan badannya dengan malas di bangku taman saat dia melihat IU sedang bermain bersama seorang yeoja cilik, sekitar 8 meter di depannya. Tidak butuh waktu lama yeoja itu mengetahui keberadaannya dan tersenyum padanya. Mereka saling mengenal karena Hyukjae pernah mengenalkannya pada Donghae.

"Donghae Oppa, sedang apa disini?" tanya IU saat dia sudah berada di depan Donghae sekarang.

"Hanya bersantai saja sebelum pulang ke rumah," jawab Donghae lalu bergeser memberi ruang untuk IU duduk di sampingnya. "Kau sendiri sedang apa?"

"Aku sedang mengajak Dongsaengku bermain, kebetulan aku ada waktu sore ini."

Donghae hanya mengangguk paham lalu mulai mengajak ngobrol dongsaeng IU. Dia selalu senang berinteraksi dengan anak – anak. Sesekali IU terlibat dalam obrolan membuat mereka bertiga tertawa bersama.

"Donghae Oppa, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya IU saat dongsaengnya mulai sibuk sendiri bermain di kotak pasir.

"Tentang?"

"Hyukjae Oppa."

Sesuatu tiba – tiba berdesir hebat di hati Donghae saat mendengar itu, dia merasa ini bukan sesuatu yang baik.

"Apa Hyukjae Oppa sudah punya kekasih?"

Donghae tidak suka, sangat tidak suka saat mendengar pertanyaan seperti ini. Tanpa harus dijelaskanpun Donghae mengerti kenapa IU bertanya seperti itu.

"Menurutmu bagaimana?"

IU terlihat berfikir sejenak, tapi seulas senyum kemudian terlihat dibibirnya. "Aku rasa Hyukjae Oppa belum punya kekasih. Dia memang punya beberapa teman yeoja tapi sepertinya tidak ada yang special…"

"Begitu ya?"

"Ne. Lagipula, bukankah aku yeoja yang paling dekat dengannya?"

Hening. Donghae memutuskan untuk tidak bicara apapun.

"Benarkan Hyukjae Oppa tidak punya kekasih?"

Kekasih?

Lalu sesuatu menghantam fikirannya. Kepalanya mendadak pusing memikirkan hal ini. Dia dan Hyukjae memang sangat dekat sekarang. Mereka sering berbagi cerita, kesedihan dan juga rencana – rencana ke depan yang ingin mereka raih, tapi tidak pernah sekalipun Hyukjae berkata bahwa dirinya adalah kekasihnya.

Ya, Donghae kemudian menyadari satu hal. Dia dan Hyukjae bukan sepasang sekasih, tidak pernah ada pengakuan akan itu.

" Donghae Oppa?"

"Tentang Hyukjae… Sepertinya dia memang belum punya kekasih," jawabnya sambil menatap lurus, entah menatap apa.

Saat ini, Donghae tidak bisa mengelak dari rasa sakit yang dia rasakan.

.

.

"Aku dan IU akan kembali menjadi dancer utama. Ini akan menyenangkan," ujar Hyukjae penuh semangat. Biasanya Donghae akan menyambut ceritanya dengan semangat, tapi kali ini Donghae hanya bergumam pelan mengucapkan selamat.

"Kau kenapa, Hae?"

"Tidak, aku tidak apa –apa," jawab Donghae singkat sambil mulai meneliti sepatu di rak kaca di salah satu toko. Siang ini mereka berdua bertemu untuk berbelanja bersama, melakukan sesuatu yang sudah lama tidak mereka lakukan bersama.

Tidak biasanya Donghae tidak peduli seperti ini, dan itu membuat Hyukjae yakin ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hyukjae, kali ini sedikit mendesak.

"Apanya?" Donghae balik bertanya membuat Hyukjae merasa semakin bingung, tapi dia tidak menyerah.

"Kau berbeda hari ini, itu sebabnya aku bertanya ada apa."

"Hanya perasaanmu saja, aku biasa saja."

Hyukjae menghela nafas perlahan, kemudian menarik Donghae keluar toko dan membawanya ke sebuah taman kecil di samping pusat perbelanjaan.

"Jadi jelaskan padaku sekarang, ada apa denganmu?"

Donghae tidak mengatakan apapun, tapi Hyukjae tahu moodnya sedang buruk.

"Hae…"

"Tidak usah peduli padaku. Bukannya kau akan menari bersama IU? Itu pasti menyenangkan bukan?"

Walau Donghae mencoba bersikap cuek tapi Hyukjae masih bisa mendengar dengan jelas nada sinis di kalimat tersebut, dan Hyukjae tahu apa artinya itu.

"Kau cemburu, Hae?" tanya Hyukjae sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Ani! Kenapa aku harus cemburu?"

"Karena aku menari bersama IU. Kau cemburu karena itu…"

"Kau salah sangka. Aku tidak cemburu," elak Donghae cepat, tapi kemudian suaranya melemah. "Maksudku… aku tidak punya hak untuk cemburu."

"Kau punya hak." Gumam Hyukjae pelan, sangat pelan hingga tidak terdengar jelas oleh Donghae.

"Kau bilang apa?"

Hyukjae menggeleng. "Bukan apa –apa," jawabnya sambil meregangkan tangannya. "Haaah,aku lelah. Ayo kita pulang, Hae."

Sebenarnya Donghae sangat penasaran dengan apa yang Hyukjae katakan, tapi dia memilih untuk tidak bertanya.

.

.

"Dia menolakku, Oppa."

Saat ini Donghae sedang berada sebuah coffee shop bersama IU. Siang tadi yeoja itu mengirimkan pesan singkat padanya, meminta bertemu.

"Aku sudah sangat percaya diri dia akan menerimaku, tapi ternyata aku salah."

IU terlihat berusaha menahan air matanya, membuat Donghae merasa iba. Dia pasti sangat menyukai atau mungkin mencintai Hyukjae. Donghae yang bingung harus berbuat apa akhirnya memilih menggenggam tangan kanan IU lembut. Yeoja itu menganggkat kepalanya. Wajahnya yang muram refleks tersenyum saat melihat Donghae tersenyum.

"Mianhe jika Hyukjae sudah menyakitinmu, IU-yah."

IU menggeleng. "Tidak Oppa, dia tidak menyakitiku. Aku saja yang terlalu berharap."

Donghae melepaskan genggaman tangannya lalu mendorong pelan cangkir di depan IU agar semakin dekat dengan yeoja itu.

"Kau tahu, coklat panas sangat baik untuk yang sedang bersedih. Apalagi jika diminum selagi hangat seperti sekarang."

IU menurut, diminumnya coklat panas itu perlahan, dan dia kembali tersenyum.

"Gomawo, Donghae Oppa. Mianhe sudah membuatmu harus kehilangan waktu karena menemaniku disini."

"Bukan masalah, kau sudah seperti Dongsaeng bagiku."

Senyum IU semakin berkembang. Hatinya jauh lebih baik sekarang.

"Hanya saja aku masih penasaran soal satu hal, Oppa?"

"Tentang apa?"

Sejenak IU terlihat seperti berfikir. "Seseorang yang membuat Hyukjae Oppa menolakku. Hyukjae Oppa bilang hatinya sudah dimiliki oleh seseorang yang menari di bawah hujan bersamanya."

DEG!

Dapat Donghae rasakan sebuah detakan keras di jantungnya. Menari di bawah hujan? Perlahan hati Donghae menghangat, sepertinya tidak masalah jika dia kembali berharap kini.

.

.

To: Hyukkie

Subject: tanpa subject

Selain denganku, apa kau pernah menari dibawah hujan bersama orang lain? Maksudku, apa selain aku ada orang lain yang pernah kau buat flu berhari – hari?

xx

To: Hae

Subject: tanpa subject

Pertanyaan apa ini? :D tapi akan aku jawab. Aku tidak tertarik membuat orang lain terkena flu, dengan kata lain aku hanya pernah menari dibawah hujan bersamamu. Selebihnya aku menari dibawah hujan sendiri, kenapa?

xx

To: Hyukkie

Subject: tanpa subject

Bukan apa – apa. Kau masih berlatih, Hyukkie? Hwaiting!

xx

Donghae memasukkan handphonenya ke dalam tas lalu mulai menyusuri trotoar menuju rumah. Dia tidak memerlukan pengakuan kini. Sekalipun Hyukjae tidak akan pernah mengatakannya dia sudah tahu satu hal yang pasti; dia pemilik hati seorang Lee Hyukjae, begitu pula sebaliknya.

.

.

**5 Years Ago**

Menginjak tahun ke empat sebagai mahasiswa benar – benar melelahkan. Semakin banyak hal yang harus Donghae lakukan, terlebih dia tidak mau sampai telat lulus. Appanya selalu berharap Donghae bisa segera menyelesaikan kuliahnya, itu sebabnya Donghae bertekad keras agar bisa lulus secepatnya. Lagipula dia sudah tidak mau lagi membebani Hyung dan Eommanya. Dia sudah bertekad untuk mengikuti wajib militer setelah lulus, dan membantu Hyungnya di perusahaan keluarga setelah masa wajib militernya selesai.

"Huaaaah! Kenapa makin banyak laporan yang harus kita kerjakan?" Keluh Kyuhyun sambil menatap malas tumpukan buku dan kertas – kertas laporan. Mereka sedang berada di kamar Siwon saat ini.

"Kau terdengar menyedihkan, Kyu," ejek Siwon sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku lelah Siwon Hyung. Donghae-yah, kau lelah juga kan?"

"Tidak, aku biasa saja," jawab Donghae santai, mebuat Kyuhyun memutar matanya malas. Jangan aneh jika Kyuhyun pilih kasih dengan memangil Siwon dengan embel - embel Hyung sementara tidak kepada Donghae. Kyuhyun selalu bilang; "Donghae terlalu imut untuk di panggil Hyung."

"Aku ingin punya yeojachingu!" keluh kesah Kyuhyun kembali berlanjut membuat Siwon dan Donghae tertawa bersamaan.

"Mengerjakan tugas saja mengeluh terus, bagaimana bisa punya yeojachingu?"

"Hyung, kau menyebalkan!" gerutunya yang lagi – lagi hanya disambut oleh tawa Siwon dan Donghae.

Sejenak suasana terasa tenang saat ketiga namja tersebut mulai kembali fokus kepada tugas mereka,

"Tidak terasa ya, sudah tiga tahun lebih kita berteman."

Mendengar itu Siwon dan Donghae tersenyum. Ya, sudah cukup lama juga mereka berteman. Melakukan hal – hal menyenangkan bersama. Mulai dari mengerjakan tugas bersama, hangout bareng, sampai tebar pesona ke yeoja – yeoja kampus. Untuk yang terakhir itu khusus dilakukan oleh Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

"Aku jadi ingin menangis…"

"Kenapa, Kyu? Ayolah, kita masih punya setidaknya beberapa bulan lagi untuk bersama – sama."

"Bukan begitu, Donghae. Hanya saja kalian pasti akan sangat merindukanku jika kita berpisah nanti," jawab Kyuhyun dengan dramatis yang sukses membuatnya mendapat sambitan dua buah bantal.

.

.

**15 October – 5 Years Ago**

Donghae mengerang kecil saat seseoran menepuk - nepuk badannya pelan. Rasa kantuk yang dia rasakan membuat dia malas membuka mata, tapi orang itu tetap berusaha membangunkannya.

Donghae sudah akan menggertu kesal tapi dia urungkan niat tersebut saat melihat bahwa Hyukjae yang melakukannya.

"Hyukkie?" tanya Donghae bingung. Dilirik jam dinding di samping lemarinya. Jam 1 malam? "Kau sedang apa?"

Kebingungan Donghae terjawab saat Hyukjae beranjak mengambil sebuah kue vanilla berukuran mungil dengan sebuah sebuah lilin kecil di tengahnya yang tadi dia letakan di meja belajar.

"Ini…"

"Selamat ulang tahun, Hae-yah. Mianhe aku telat satu jam."

Senyum Donghae merekah saat menyadari maksud dari semua ini. Hyukjae mengingat ulang tahunnya disaat dia sendiri sempat lupa.

"Sekarang buatlah permintaan dan tiup lilinnya."

Donghae menurut. Dipejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum akhirnya dia meniup lilinnya dengan bersemangat.

"Kau membuat harapan apa?" tanya Hyukjae sambil meletakkan kue di meja kecil disamping tempat tidur.

"Itu… Rahasia," jawab Donghae membuat Eunhyuk mencubit hidung Donghae gemas.

"Mau makan kuenya besok atau sekarang. Kalau aku masih agak kenyang."

"Aku juga, Hyukkie. Besok saja," jawab Donghae sambil menguap kecil, bagaimanapun dia masih merasa mengantuk.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Hyukjae lalu naik ke tempat tidur Donghae dan merebahkan tubuhnya. Donghae segera menarik selimut dan merebahkan tubuhnya di dada Hyukaje.

"Oh iya kenapa kau bisa masuk kesini, malam – malam seperti ini?"

Hyukjae menguap sesaat sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Aku hanya perlu mentraktir Donghwa Hyung dan menatap Eommamu dengan tatapan puppy eyesku."

"Eh?"

"Tidak ada pertanyaan lain, Hae. Aku ngantuk."

Sebelum Donghae bertanya lagi, Hyukjae segera memeluk namja itu. Mengecup keningnya sekilas lalu memejamkan mata. Donghae tersenyum simpul dan ikut memejamkan mata, tapi sebelum kesadarannya hilang masih sempat dia bergumam pelan.

"Gomawo, Hyukkie…"

.

.

**April – 4 Years Ago**

Hari ini benar – benar hari yang sangat membahagiakan bagi seorang Donghae karena hari ini adalah hari kelulusan baginya. Setelah 4 tahun dia menjalani kehidupannya sebagai mahasiswa, kini dia akan memulai kehidupannya yang baru. Sebagai namja yang lebih dewasa.

"Wohooooo! Kita lulus bersama Siwon Hyung, Donghae-yah!" Seru Kyuhyun sambil memutar – mutar topi kelulusannya dengan gembira. Acara kelulusan sudah selesai sejak setengah jam yang lalu. "Ngomong – ngomong gerah juga ya pakai baju seperti ini."

"Salahmu sendiri. Aku dan Donghae sudah membukanya sejak 15 menit yang lalu."

Kyuhyun tertawa, menyadari kebodohonnya sendiri.

Mereka benar – benar menikmati hari ini. Tidak hentinya mereka berphoto dengan banyak orang, mencoba mengabadikan sebanyak mungkin kenangan hari ini. Hyukjae tidak bisa datang karena dia ada pertunjukan menari di Incheon, tapi walau begitu Donghae tidak kecewa. Pesan singkat dari Hyukjae tadi pagi sudah lebih dari cukup baginya.

"Siwon Hyung, Donghae… I Love you!"

Donghae dan Siwon bertatapan sejenak mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun, lalu mereka tertawa bersama sebelum akhirnya memeluk Kyuhyun erat.

"We Love you too, Magnae!" seru mereka berdua bersamaan.

.

.

**Mid of April – 4 Years Ago**

Hari ini rumah Donghae begitu ramai, tidak terlaku banyak orang tapi tetap saja ramai. Donghae sengaja mengadakan pesta kecil karena Pertengahan Mei ini dia akan memulai wajib militernya. Semua berkas sudah selesai diurus.

Donghae tidak mengundang banyak orang, hanya Hyukjae dan keluarganya, Siwon, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, IU, beberapa teman kampus, dan juga beberapa teman dari Club dance sewaktu SMA termasuk Hankyung.

"Kau harus menjaga dirimu baik – baik disana, Hae."

Ini kesekian puluh kalinya Hyukjae berkata seperti itu. Sepertinya namja itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa khawatirnya terhadap Donghae.

"Dia akan baik – baik saja, Hyukjae-yah. Paling dia akan sedikit mengeluh setiap dia punya kesempatan pulang ke rumah."

Hyukjae tersenyum malu saat mendengar Eomma Donghae mengatakan itu sambil terkekeh pelan yang disambut tawa oleh beberapa orang yang mendengar.

"Kau benar – benar posesive, Dongsaeng." Kali ini Lee Sora yang mencoba untuk meledek Hyukjae yang lagi – lagi disambut dengan tawa semua orang.

Donghae tersenyum hangat, walau dia merasa malu tapi selebihnya dia merasa senang. Keluarganya dan keluarga Hyukjae menerima hubungannya dengan namja pemilik gummy smile itu. Memang tidak pernah ada ikrar atau pernyataan dari kedua belah pihak tapi mereka jelas – jelas tidak keberatan jika dia dan Hyukjae bersama. Hubungannya dengan Hyukjae sendiri tidak dilandasi pernyataan atau pengakuan apapun, semuanya mengalir begitu saja.

Saat acara sudah selesai dan semua orang sudah pulang kecuali anggota keluarga, Hyukjae mengajak Donghae menuju taman mungil dibelakang rumah.

"Akhirnya… kita punya waktu untuk berdua, Hae."

Donghae mengangguk. Sejujurnya dia sangat merindukan Hyukjae. Beberapa waktu belakangan ini mereka sangat sibuk, itu sebabnya bisa berdua dengannya Hyukjae seperti ini terasa menyenangkan.

Donghae sedang menatap bunga - bunga cantik kesayangan Eommanya saat dia rasakan sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Hyukkie. Nanti ada yang lihat." Ujar Donghae pelan, berusaha menyembunyikan jantungnya yang berdetak lebih cepat.

"Biar saja, meraka tidak akan keberatan," jawab Hyukjae sambil mencium lembut pelipis kanan Donghae. Dapat Donghae rasakan tubuhnya sedikit bergetar.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka dalam posisi seperti ini. Kemudia Hyukjae melepaskan pelukannya dan membalikkan tubuh Donghae lembut hingga keduanya berhadapan.

Sesaat mereka bertatapan dalam diam sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Aku belum pernah mengatkan ini sebelumnya, Hae. Tapi kau harus tahu, sudah lama aku merasakan perasaan ini…" Hyukjae mengambil jeda sejenak. "Saranghae, Lee Donghae. Aku benar – benar mencintaimu hingga aku tidak sanggup menjelaskannya dalam kata – kata."

"Hyukkie…"

"Aku mulai mencintaimu sejak kita menari bersama di bawah hujan. Aku sempat merasa takut dan bingung dengan perasaan ini, tapi yang ada aku justru semakin menncintaimu."

Donghae benar – benar merasa sangat bahagia saat ini, hingga dia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun namun matanya mulai berkaca – kaca. Hyujae mengusap lembut air mata yang ada disudut mata Donghae lalu mengecup kening Donghae lembut dan dalam.

"Saranghae, Lee Donghae…" Kembali Hyujae mengatakan kata – kata itu. Kali ini Donghae merespon.

"Nado Saranghae, Lee Hyukjae."

Hanya sebuah jawaban singkat tapi itu lebih dari cukup bagi Hyukjae. Perlahan dikecup bibir Donghae dengan lembut membuat Donghae menegang sesaat tapi perlahan tubuhnya kembali santai. Itu ciuman pertama bagi keduanya.

.

.

**Mid of May – 2 Years Ago**

Donghae tersenyum cerah saat melihat keluarganya dan keluarga Hyukjae menjemputnya. Hari ini adalah hari dimana masa wajib militernya selesai dan dia merasa bersyukur karena dia disambut oleh orang – orang yang dia sayangi.

Eomma adalah orang pertama yang Donghae peluk. Donghae begitu merindukan yeoja paling hebat dalam hidupnya ini. Setelah itu bergantian dia memeluk yang lain.

Hyukjae tidak ada disini, karena diapun kini sedang melaksanakan wajib militernya. Berbeda dengan Donghae yang melaksanakan wajib militer setelah lulus kuliah, Hyukjae memutuskan untuk merintis bisnis dancer agent bersama Hankyung dan IU selama satu tahun. Setelah bisnis itu dirasakan mulai stabil Hyukjae akhirnya mengikuti wajib militer, itu artinya dia baru akan selesai satu tahun lagi.

Bagi Donghae itu bukan masalah. Satu tahun bukanlah waktu yang lama, lagipula dia bisa fokus belajar mengurus bisnis keluarga sambil menunggu Hyukjae kembali.

.

.

**End of June – 1 Years ago.**

Akhirnya Hyukjae menyelesaikan wajib militernya hari ini. Donghae dapat merasakan tubuhnya terasa gugup hingga kemudia dia merasakan seseorang merangkul tangannya.

"Sudah tidak sabar bertemu dongsaengku, eoh?" goda Sora sambil mengedipkan matanya. Melihat Donghae tersenyum malu membuat Sora semakin senang menggodanya. "Tenang saja, Hae. Aku rasa Dongsaengku juga tidak sabar bertemu denganmu."

"N-Noona, hentikan!"

Sora tertawa melihat reaksi Donghae. Tidak lama Hyukjae keluar dari markas militer membuat jantung Donghae seolah melompat. Hyukjae terlihat semakin tampan dan dewasa dimatanya.

Gummy smile langsung muncul dibibir Hyukjae saat melihat orang – orang yang menjemputnya.

Hyukjae segera memeluk Eommanya membuat sang eomma tidak bisa tidak berkaca – kaca. Setelah itu Donghae memeluk Appanya, Lee Sora, Eomma Donghae, dan Lee Donghwa. Baru setelah itu dia mendekati Donghae yang menatapnya penuh kerinduan. Tatapan yang sama yang dia berikan pada namja itu. Perlahan di peluknya Donghae lembut, dan Donghae membalasnya dengan sama lembutnya.

.

.

**November – 1 Year Ago**

"Kita akan kemana, Hyukkie?" tanya Donghae antusias walau Hyukjae sudah berkali – kali bilang kalau ini rahasia. "Hyukkie, aku penasaran."

"Sebentar lagi Hae," jawab Hyukkie sambil tetap fokus dikemudinya. Tidak lama mobilnya berbelok memasuki kawasan perumahan yang terlihat sangat nyaman dan bersih.

"Kenapa kita kesini?"

Hyukjae tidak menjawab, hanya tersenyum. Lalu mobilnya berhenti di depan sebuah rumah berukuran mungil dengan konsep minimalis namun elegan. Hyukjae mengajak Donghae untuk turun.

"Ini apa?" tanya Donghae bingung sekaligus mengagumi design rumah di depannya.

"Ini rumah kita, Hae," jawab Hyukjae yang sukses membuat Donghae menatapnya tidak percaya. Hyukjae menarik tangan Donghae lembut dan mengajak Donghae masuk ke dalam.

"Kau suka?" tanya Hyukjae perlahan.

"Ini… rumah kita? Kau dan aku?"

Hyukjae mengangguk. "Ne, Hae. Ini rumah kita. Kau dan aku."

"Hyukkie… aku tidak percaya ini."

Hyukjae mendekati Donghae dan menatapnya lembut. "Kau harus percaya, Hae. Karena ini memang nyata."

Perasaan Donghae bercampur aduk, tapi yang pasti semua yang dia rasakan adalah hal yang menyenangkan. Tanpa bisa dia cegah air matanya perlahan keluar membuat Hyukjae kemudian menariknya dalam pelukan yang hangat. Cukup lama mereka berpelukkan. Saat pelukan itu lepas Hyukjae mengelurkan sesuatu dari kantong celananya yang ternyata sebuah kotak kecil berisi cincin.

"Kali ini aku ingin kita terikat, Hae. Kau adalah milikku dan aku adalah milikmu."

Setelah mengatakan itu Hyukjae memasangkan satu cincin dijari manis Donghae dan memasangkan cincin satunya lagi dijari manisnya sendiri.

"Kau adalah milikku dan aku adalah milikmu," gumam Hae mengulang kata – kata Hyukjae. "Aku suka kata – kata itu, Hyukkie."

"Tentu saja kau suka, karena seperti itulah kita sekarang."

Merka bertatapan sejenak hingga akhirnya bibir mereka bertemu menyalurkan semua rasa yang mereka miliki. Rasa cinta yang sudah ada sejak lama dan akan tetap ada hingga akhir nanti.

"Aku ada disini, Hae. Kali ini untuk selamanya menetap bersamamu."

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Aku tersenyum menatap Donghae yang masih menatap hujan. Kemudian dia menoleh padaku dan melambaikan tangannya. Aku membalasnya lambaian tangannya. Tidak lama terlihat Hyukjae memakaikan jaket padanya, mengatakan sesuatu yang entah apa. Tapi kemudian Donghae mengangguk dan menutup jendelanya lalu beranjak dari tempat itu bersama Hyukjae.

Hatiku menghangat dan itu membuatku bersyukur. Aku mungkin hanya mengetahui kisah mereka dahulu dari cerita Donghae, tapi setidaknya aku punya kesempatan untuk menjadi saksi kisah cinta mereka saat ini hingga selanjutnya.

Udara semakin dingin membuatku memutuskan untuk menutup jendela dan beranjak menuju ruang tengah dimana suamiku sedang menonton televisi dibawah selimut, membayangan dua namja di seberang rumahku melakukan hal yang sama sekarang.

Senyumku merekah.

**END**

**Mmmmmm ya. Ceritanya selesai .-. . Mianhe kalau kepanjangan dan melantur gini. Bikin kisah perjalanan selama 11 tahun dalam one shoot itu ternyata cetar membahan jendral. Mianhe juga kalau typo bertebaran (aku emang punya bakat alami typo LOL). So, wanna review? #puppy eyes#**

**Oh iya, walau telat sehari tapi HAPPYEUNHAEDAY my lovely OTP, the one and only! EUNHAE IS REAL BEYBEEEEEH! KEEP LOVE EACH OTHER, EUNHAE-YAH #CRY#**

**Note: tolong jangan bash chara yang ada disini, termasuk chara para yeoja, oke? Gomawo **


End file.
